


Eternal LIfe

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hunting, M/M, Shameless Smut, Stalking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN AND DAMON HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR CENTURIES...LIVING OFF EACH OTHERS BLOOD AND SEX...BUT IS IT ENOUGH TO KEEP THEM ALIVE?...OR UNDEAD...WHEN THEY SPOT THE SEXY, HUMAN NIKKI...HER BODY AND BLOOD CALLS FOR THEM...WILL THEY MAKE HER A VAMPIRE TOO OR JUST SUCK HER DRY AND LEAVE HER FOR DEAD?





	Eternal LIfe

Norman growled as his fangs sprang out, the way those lips felt against his neck, he couldn't keep quiet like he should. He could drown in the lust that was all around them and he drank it down like a fine wine or the sweetest blood.

"Please Damon, let me feel it." Norman begged, digging his long nails into the back of Damon's neck, trying to bring him closer for the bite.

"Don't rush me love, I want you begging and needy before I taste you." Damon spoke softly against his jaw before leading his tongue back down to his jugular vein. He loved the way it jumped every time his breath skated over it.

He was being pressed against the roof of the mansion they had made their own. His body only being kept in place by Damon's ability to fly, to hover for a certain period of time. Unlike Damon, he had other abilities that didn't include hovering. He trusted his lover to keep him in place as he worshiped his body.

His cock straining against his dark jeans, only unbuttoned enough for Damon to sneak his hand in to stroke him, if he please, "I am begging Damon, I always beg for you."

Damon's chuckle was music to his ears but to others it was dark, creepy demon voice that could make even the most reasonable person do unspeakable deeds, "I love when y sexy little vampire begs me. What do you want little one?"

Norman was a few thousand years younger than Damon and still considered a 'new' vampire to some others but to Damon, he was perfect, "I want you to bite me Damon."

He leg his fangs slide down the long, slender column of his neck, "bite you where baby?"

That deep voice echoed in his ears, "my cock Damon, please."

Now his body shook, "you want me to bite your cock again?"

Norman nodded, tugging on his hair, "please, please Damon, I need it before we go."

They had already made plans tonight, it had been planned months ago by them but no one else new that. They needed new bodies around them to feed, no one came to them like they used to. Back in the older days they had at lease three people per day offer themselves to them, for blood and sex if they desired. And they did but times were hard now. People were less trusting.

"Fine, but you owe me love, and I will collect." Damon said and kissed his way down his chest and his stomach, keeping one hand on his shoulder to keep him pressed against the ceiling. He pulled out his cock and took him deep into his mouth. Letting his fangs and teeth scrape him the entire time.

Norman moaned deeply, fisting Damon's hair as he sucked him in deep. Feeling those teeth scrape him, his fangs threatening to puncture his cock and he already felt like he was close and he just started, "please Damon, I'm about to come.."

Damon let one of his fangs dig deep into his throbbing cock, tasting his sweet blood flooding his mouth at the same time Norman came down his mouth, swallowing quickly so he didn't waste any of it.

"Yes!" Norman fisted his hair and felt his come and his blood mixing into Damon's mouth. Feeling him swallowing quickly so he didn't let any drop out.

Damon let his cock slip from his mouth and kiss back up to his mouth, letting him taste his blood and come on his tongue, "you taste so good that way, letting me have your blood and come at once."

Norman was breathless and trying not to collapse, "I wish it was enough."

Damon nodded, "me too baby, but lets get going and we can have our pick of people to drink from."

It wasn't a mistake when people said that vampires needed human blood to survive, that part was very true but it wasn't so cut and dry. They also needed the blood of their soul mate, their partner. If they didn't have a stead stream of both then things, life or death, whatever some may call it, became very difficult. The vampires that didn't have a soul mate or had one that was dead, used each other to stay alive. 

"You wanting to bring someone home to play?" Norman asked, letting Damon help him land on his feet on the ground, the grace in which he moved was a wonder to behold, you have to be very gifted to have that skill and only 1 out of 10 vampires had it.

Damon helped him button his shirt and pull his jeans back up before taking his hand, "I might, we haven't had a play thing in a few hundred years or so."

"Yes, that's true. All the women nowadays are way too skinny or drugged out, makes it hard to get aroused."

Damon laughed and together the breezed out into the dead of night, hovering a few feet above the air, "its hard to imagine you have an issued getting hard baby."

Norman grinned back at him, "I never have an issue doing it with you love, just drugged out women and men, don't like the taste of them."

**

Nikki looked at the party flier and knew it was a bad idea to go and it hadn't even happened yet. People all around town had been talking about this part for a long time, months it seemed but she got a bad feeling whenever she thought about it too much.

"You sure we have to go to this thing?" Nikki asked Sarah, who was busy getting her dark as night make up on.

"Of course, this is going to be the party of the year and we have to go."

Nikki rolled her eyes, it wouldn't be so bad if this notorious party wasn't being held at the most run down, haunted place in the entire town. It had been that way every since she could remember and there had been parties there over the years and someone always ended up hurt or missing. Each time she had been asked, Nikki told them no.

"You have heard the rumors about this place right?"

"What, that its haunted?" Sarah asked in a fake, spooky tone.

"Yeah, because it is, people vanish from that place every time someone throws a damn party and they haven't found any of the bodies."

"Well maybe they just ran away, ever think about that. Its not a murder without a body Nikki, anyone can tell you that."

Nikki flopped back on the bed, it was clear that she wasn't going to get through to Sarah about this. She liked all that freaky shit, ghosts and vampires, witches and haunted houses. She had drug her all over the place, trying to get her more into the spooky stuff but it hadn't worked.

"Who is throwing this party anyways?"

Sarah stopped doing her make up and picked up the flier, "uh, well that's odd. Its not listed like it normally is."

"Oh great, so for all we know some serial killer escaped and planned this entire thing to kidnap girls and rape and murder them. Yeah, that's how I wanna spend my Friday night."

"Then stay the fuck here but I'm going."

"I cant let you go alone. Id be a bad friend."

Sarah grinned and slipped into a sexy, very short black dress, "come on, you don't have to wear makeup but I got the same dress like mine but its in red, should look wonderful on you."

Nikki smiled and took the dress, slipping it on before putting a matching pair of heels on with it, she checked her hair and grabbed Sarah by the hand, "come on, or you wont ever leave that mirror."

**

Norman was already on edge, so many warm bodies around them. Brushing against them by mistake, making his cock harden and want to let his fangs out to play and taste each and every one of them. He sidled up to Damon, letting his nails dig in deep into his lower back to get a grip, he couldn't just suck everyone dry, not yet anyways.

"So many people baby, they are all so damn warm."

Damon nodded and Norman could feel his body shiver, "I know love but we must control it and just pick one or two, we cant have anyone snooping around like last time."

Norman dropped his head, that last time had been his fault. He had been starving the last time and killed the man he had been sucking, in more ways then one. He loved sucking blood from a guys cock, getting that same drugged out feeling that he gave Damon earlier today.

"I wont let that happen again but I just wanna taste them Damon, I wanna feel warm."

Damon moved too quick for anyone else to see and grabbed Norman by the hips and drove them hard into the wall. No one around seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary and that's how he wanted it. Norman groaned and pushed their groins together, feeling that incredible friction.

"You need me to make you come again baby?"

Norman shook his head, "no, wanna save it for when we play."

Damon cupped his cock and stroked over him until he let out that deep, demon like whine, "you sure, I would love to taste you again."

"No, lets go play baby. I want a woman this time."

"You in the mood to eat some pussy my love?" Damon asked, remembering the taste as if it hadn't been years since they both did it.

"I am, miss it sometimes. Can we choose?"

Damon let him off the wall and linked arms with him, "yes we can, you going to use those sexy powers baby or you gonna just grab her and force her to fuck both of us?"

Norman whined again, the need to come so overwhelming, "I think we should trick her, get her to want us more than anything and then take her. Don't want her to start screaming and give me a headache like last time."

Damon chuckled, "which one do you want baby?"

Norman and Damon looked all around. Not hearing the music or any of the people talking. To them, it was like they walked in an empty house and was moving all around stationary furniture, picking and choosing which thing they wanted to take home. They could talk and hear each other perfectly. 

Together they scanned over everyone, trying to decide who they wanted. It was harder than you might think, they both had different tastes when it came to women, Damon liked them a little slutty and easy, while Norman liked them sweet and innocent. It made things a little hard to compromise.

"What about her?" Damon pointed to a woman that was grinding her ass against some guy that leaned against the wall, her skirt so short that he could see her ass.

"Gross, I want someone who is tight and wet, don't want that weird smell or taste when they have something."

Damon had to agree with him, they have had their fair share of women and men who had been diseased in one way or another. They, of course couldn't catch anything from humans and or get the pregnant but it left a weird taste and smell that neither of them had wanted again. 

Then Norman saw her, the perfect woman for them. One he couldn't wait to taste. She was just walking in the door and right before he was going to tell Damon, his eyes flicked to the same woman. She was beautiful, in a skin right red dress and red heels. He knew Damon was hard, he leaned into him, putting his mouth against his neck and letting his fangs scrape over him.

Damon groaned, "fuck, she is perfect huh?"

Norman sucked on his neck, "so perfect baby, you wanna double team her or just me?"

"I got a better idea, there is no way she could deny both of us going at it in a corner and inviting her to play, what do you think?"

Norman had already took his shirt off and slung it away, then doing the same thing to Damon's shirt, leaving them both shirtless and both men and women looking at them. They had this allure, that drew people in sexually until it was too late to say no.

"Come on love, lets put on a good show."

**

Nikki had to admit that this place was pretty neat and scary at the same time. The outside had been your classic haunted house theme, cobwebs all over and a broken fence, windows busted out and the porch was falling apart but it was amazing. The only thing that stood out was the music blasting from inside and the lights that roamed all around. The fog rolling out of the house was all fake but it made you feel like it was real. 

The inside was much better, people were alive and dancing the night away. Drinking and have a good time. They stood by the door and took it all in, feeling herself lightening up about all this, she started to sway to the beat, dragging Sarah along with her. She would get into trouble alone and Nikki was too proud to admit she was still a little scared,

"Come on let go, going to get a drink." Sarah yelled as she pulled away from here. 

Nikki smiled, seeing her catch the eye of some guy who was also getting a drink. Which meant that she would be waiting forever to get it and decided to just leave her alone, she was having a great time alone anyways, just dancing to the beat, smiling at everyone and feeling a little sexy and dangerous.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw something that she knew had to be an illusion. She stopped dancing and looked through the bodies of people, but she saw them. Two men, two incredibly sexy, cannot be real men grinding on each other. Both of them shirtless and beautiful. She couldn't take her eyes off them, it was hot in the house but no sheet of sweat coated their bodies as they moved together. Both had dark hair and deep eyes she could get lost in. She felt kinda lurky for spying but she couldn't take her eyes away as the one with blue eyes leaned down and started to suck on the other ones nipple.

"Jesus Christ.." she whispered to herself. 

A feeling past over her, she couldn't describe it other than it was hot. Like opening an oven that lit up her whole body, wetness pooling between her thighs. She looked all around but didn't see anything, her eyes being drawn back to that dark corner.

"Come play with us..."

She jerked around thinking that it had come from behind her but she saw no one. It was like she was the only one left in the house. The music and lights were gone, everyone who was here before just vanished. Leaving her standing alone, trying to figure out where that voice came from.

"Don't be afraid.."

She heard it again, her heart beating so fast she could taste it. She ran through the house, trying every door and every window but it was sealed up tight. There was no way out and she was stuck here somehow. Maybe this is how all those other people vanished as well, and now she was part of it.

"Sarah?" Nikki called out, going back to where she started but Sarah wasn't there.

The only thing she could see was those two guys, making out against the wall. One had his hand down the others pants and was moving his arm very quickly making him moan and grind against his hand. Her face was on fire but she didn't dare look away.

"Come join us Nikki." The one with the blue eyes whispered, a smile on his beautiful lips.

"Who are you?"

He just opened his mouth and moaned again and she could see that the other man had started to suck on his neck, never stopping his hand movement in the slightest. She took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to close her eyes, thinking that maybe she had been dreaming the whole thing but whens he opened them, they two guy had moved away from the wall and now one was standing right in front of her.

"How did you do that?"

He smiled, "magic, wanna try it Nikki?"

She could feel the other man behind her, his hands sliding from his hold on her hips, up her sides and around the front to squeeze her breasts. Nikki moaned deep and let her head fall back, thinking that this was the oddest dream she had ever had before and knew she would wake up faster if she went along with hit.

"Come on Nikki, come play with us." He whispered int her ear. 

"Who are you?"

"My name is Norman, behind you is my man, Damon and we would like to play with you Nikki."

He leaned in to suck at her neck, feeling her beautiful blood rushing under her skin. Her veins popping out when his mouth made contact with her. Like she wanted them to drain her and use her up until she was dead and Norman was more than willing to help with that.

He watched Damon let his hands slide up her inner thighs, she parted them and it made both of them smile. They had her already, using his unique skills to make her think she was alone in the house, to see everyone gone when in reality they still danced around them. She was in her own little world.

"It feels so good." Nikki moaned and spread her legs open further.

Norman took her chin in his hands, kissing her and letting her tongue slide over his fangs before he kissed her deep. Hearing her moan as Damon let a finger slip under her panties to rub at her clit. He drank in her moans, feeling her loosed up for both of them.

He pulled back, "you wanna let us play Nikki, we can make you feel like you never have before?"

She nodded and gripped his sides to pull him closer, "yes, need it right now Norman."

Norman grinned and saw Damon doing the same. He held onto her and Damon's arms and together they all slide out the door and into the night. Damon making them float above all the cars parked in the law, all the way back to their mansion. Nikki's lips never left his mouth and Damon keep teasing her clit with one long finger.

The doors blasted open as they were carried into their massive bedroom. The white silk sheets fresh on the bed. Damon set them down right in the middle and Norman pulled away from her mouth so he could kiss him, tasting her on his mouth, "she wants us baby, so bad."

Damon nodded, "then we take her."

"I don't wanna kill her Damon, I wanna keep her."

Damon moved so she was laying down on the bed, her legs spread and that sexy dress of hers riding up her legs, "you want to keep her as a pet?"

"For now, but later..who knows."

Damon kissed down his chest until he got to his jeans and quickly got them down his ass and tossed them on the floor, "lay down and let her touch you my love."

Norman laid down and she was on him immediately, touching his body. Kissing from his mouth, to his neck and chest, then down his belly to his cock. Taking him whole into her mouth, he moaned as the head of his cock slipped down her throat but his eyes never left Damon's His face was intense, he knew that Damon wanted to rip her away and take him for himself and they both got off on that.

"God, you taste so good Norman." Nikki moaned and licked over his cock like a kitten.

"Thanks love, you gonna let us taste you?"

She grinned and fell back against the bed, spreading her legs wide. Norman nodded to Damon and together the crawled between her legs and used their fangs to slice her thong off and pushed it away from her body. She was shaved and glistening for them, they each pulled her lips apart and started to lick her. Sucking her deep into their mouths, flicking their tongues back and forth while they sucked on her clit.

"Yes, oh fuck that's good!!" Nikki moaned and fisted their hair, letting her legs drape around their shoulders.

Norman moaned and kissed Damon, sharing her taste while he got his own taste of his baby. Using his tongue to lick around his fangs and letting his tongue get caught on one sharp one so it cut him. Damon moaned and sucked his tongue into his mouth, tasting his blood.

"What is that?" Nikki asked, seeing sharp teeth in their mouths.

They looked up and showed her their fangs, Normans bright white and Damon's were tinted with blood but he too smiled, "cant wait to taste you Nikki."

She knew she should be afraid but for some reason she couldn't It was like something was keeping her calm and she felt blissed out. "Please taste me, wanna feel those." she couldn't believe she had just asked them that but her pussy pulsed.

Norman grinned and winked at Damon who just laughed and lowered his head, each took one of her legs. Getting that thick vein that ran up her thigh and bit down, sucking her delicious blood into their mouths. Norman growled and retracted them, sucking harder and letting two fingers slide into her pussy, making her body shake under their touch.

Damon didn't like moving his fangs, he just bit in deeper. Keeping his eyes on Norman and the way his throat sucked down more of her blood. She tasted better than anything they had in hundreds of years and there was no way they were getting rid of her. He pulled back and licked over the mark so it stopped bleeding and looked at Norman.

"We need to take her love, I wanna feel her and you."

Norman nodded and repeated his actions, licking over the mark. He crawled up to her mouth and kissed her quickly, "you ready for us baby?"

She nodded, she felt drugged out of her mind and unable to think, "need you both so bad, please Norman, Damon..take me."

Norman helped her sit up and he removed her dress and slid in behind her. Watching as Damon got on his back and she crawled over him. His cock full and at perfect attention. She mounted him and Norman watched as she teased him by sliding her pussy up and down his cock.

"Please Nikki, fuck me.." Damon moaned and gripped her hips.

She lowered herself and moaned when he filled her completely. Getting in deeper than anyone had ever gone, his thickness almost too much for her to handle, "you are big, fuck.."

Damon laughed, "big enough to make you come quick Nikki. But lets let my baby in too."

Norman kissed her neck as he pushed his cock into her ass, not stopping to prep her, she was too far gone for that. His mind control still working perfectly so he was able to get away with it and she groaned at the invasion. He could feel Damon's cock sliding against his own and he let his fangs drop back out and bit her in the side of the neck.

Nikki moaned, feeling Damon moving beneath her and Norman moving in sync with him. Sucking at her neck. Deep in her mind she knew what they were but she didn't care, or couldn't care. She just wanted them more than she ever had before. Nikki moved her hips back and forth, trying to help them fuck her but when she moved, Damon thrusted harder and she lost her breath.

"God, she is so tight Norman"

Norman groaned and pulled away from her neck, leaning past Nikki to let the blood drip from his mouth into Damon's for him to taste. He groaned and slid his cock in deeper, feeling her ass clench around him, "you are tight aren't you Nikki, so tight for us. Taking both our cocks like a good girl."

"Yes, I'm your good girl."

Damon started to fuck into her harder, bringing them all closer than ever, "shit, cant hold it Norman."

Nikki came hard, gripping onto Norman and Damon as she exploded all over them. They just fucked her through it and she could feel herself grow weak between them but they kept her upright. She watched Damon sit up and fuck into her pussy, seeing her come drip down his shaft. He moved past her and kissed Norman.

"Come for me baby." Damon demanded.

Norman came hard, "fuck, fuck, fuck....Damon!!" 

Damon grabbed Normans wrist and sunk his teeth in deep. Sucking his baby's blood as he poured his come deep into Nikki's body. Feeling her clench around him. She wanted this as much as they did and she was getting off on the blood exchange.

"That is so beautiful." She whispered and kissed Norman, tasting her own blood.

"Yes it is darling, you wanna stay with us?"

"Stay?" She looked down at Damon and he nodded.

"Yes, stay and play with us all the time." Norman pinched her nipples, loving both her moans and Damon's

"Do I get to taste you?"

"Oh, you did taste me darling." Norman growled into her ear.

Nikki moaned and started to roll her hips once more, "I mean the blood Norman, wanna taste you and Damon as you tasted each other and me."

Damon grinned and nodded at him silently, "if that's what you want darling, you can stay here with us all the time and we shall spend the days naked and covered in blood and come."

Nikki screamed as Damon started to thrust again, "yes, that's what I want."

Norman looked down at Damon, using his powers to put an image into Damon's mind. He showed him, her laying naked in their bed, drinking from each of them, letting them drink from her until only their blood remained in her body. Turning her into a vampire.

Damon growled and the image went away, "anything you want my love."


End file.
